


Sex On The Beach

by MississippiDuchess



Category: Wolverine/Gambit - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ever had the itch to just go?, Instant vacation, M/M, Sand gets in the darndest places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MississippiDuchess/pseuds/MississippiDuchess
Summary: Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, Magneto and Forge, I do not. Entertainment only.Summary: W/G take a spontaneous vacation and indulge their sex life.





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For God_Of_Death

After a long four months of fighting Magneto and then struggling to get off Genosha, Wolverine and Gambit were ready for their vacation time. They had decided on taking a trip to the beach. They had also neglected to specify which beach they were going to and when. Gambit had conjured a plan to sneak away when they really didn't have to but what was the fun of going when everyone knew they were? He had talked Wolverine into calling Forge, in England, and getting the inventor to call Storm, who had watch that night, and distract her with a birthday phone call.

Though the shorter man wasn't sure where the fun in Gambit's plan was, he agreed and placed the call that morning. When he hung up and informed the Cajun of the success of part one of the plan, he asked Gambit which beach he had in mind.

"Los Angeles." Came the drawled reply. 

The Canadian's brow furrowed in question but he agreed and asked what was next.

Gambit smiled cleverly. "Now, we wait for Stormy to answer de phone. When she does, we make a break for de hangar and den it's out to freedom!" The Cajun had really been too into the plan of sneaking out when they really didn't have to. If asked, he would simply ask in return if the other had ever snuck out of the house for a date. When the answer was "no" Gambit would smile brightly and reply that it was time they had. Just for the fun of doing it.

The day wore on and the two had their sessions of pawing and giggling at each other while coming up with the next steps to leave the mansion and "borrow" a two-seater jet for their trip. 

The plan was working with success as Forge had been right on time with his phone call at 7:30 to Storm in the camera room. They waited just outside the door and listen to her side of the call. Forge had done a great job at distracting the Kenyan Goddess from the monitors that both now owed Forge a few rounds at Harry's, when next he was in town.

Smiles gleamed over their faces as they slinked down the hallway to the elevator. When the door slid closed behind them, the shorter of the two pressed Gambit into the wall as they kissed and pawed at each other more. Arriving at the hangar, they quickly corrected their clothings and slipped out, plastering themselves to the wall, making their way to a small yellow two-seat jet that had been parked in a corner behind the Blackbird.

Keeping to the shadows and one by one jumping into the cockpit, they snapped the canopy shut and fired up the engine. Letting the jet taxi slowly down the runway, Gambit punched in the coordinates and opened the hangar door to the mountain. "Hang on, cher" had been the last words spoken as they picked up speed and soared out into the darkness. 

They were somewhere over Kentucky when they started laughing at how they had pulled it off of acting like teenagers. Both agreed that the unnecessary stunt had been enlightening and liberating. 

Los Angeles.

A small green tent in the middle of a next-to-vacant beach was perfect for the two men. The cool late September air kept the families at bay while the miscellaneous vagrants were either sleeping or so spaced out they didn't care what their new neighbors were doing. The tent was off to the side of the beach, next to a tall pier with a chain-linked fence around half of the bottom. 

Gambit spent much of the first day lying in the sun, sneaking peeks at anyone that caught his eye, while Wolverine sat beside him and stared out at the waves and the sunset.

Through his black sunglasses, Wolverine looked around and found that most of the normal people had left for the day or were on their way back to their vehicles. The other inhabitants were sleeping, or were too far away to notice what was going on around them. Now was the perfect time to carry out his part of the plan. Armed with a wry grin, he leaned over like he was changing his position and gave the Cajun a kiss. 

"What de--?"

A low chuckle as he slid down and quickly rolled Gambit on top of him, spreading the slit in his boxer shorts and taking out his hardened cock. His partner grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion and discreetly massaged the puddle in his hand over the long, thick erection between them. Wolverine pushed aside the Cajun's speedo and guided his cock inside the tight ass. Slyly they drew out their movements while one lay on top of the other making it a very long, slow, hot fuck on the evening beach.

Gambit arched his back when their excitement finally paid off, staring up at the black sky, open-mouthed, he moaned and smiled in approval as he had sat up to look down at his partner. "In all my years, ain't never had sex on de beach dat wasn't a drink."

"Wait 'til tomorrow. I'll have someplace new for us to 'loosen up' with."

 

More?


End file.
